Nuestro corazón
by Ruedi
Summary: Miyako quiere sacar fotos. Pero no unas cualquiera, ¡sino en las montañas de Hokkaido! Y en compañía de su mejor maestra es Hikari. ¡Un viaje de luz y amor! UN viaje para encontrar tu corazón y el amor de tu vida (Para Chia y la actividad del tópic Yaoi/Yuri del foro "Proyecto 1-8"). En ése momento, al ver su mirada y su sonrisa, lo supo... Supo qué clase de amor sentía...


Para el tópic de parejas Yaoi/Yuri, tuvimos una actividad muy divertida: ¡amigo invisible! Pero no cualquier amigo invisible, ¡sino que la trama para nuestro fic nos la daba otro! Y bueno, yo quise aventurarme y regalarle algo lindo a la hermosa Chia que siempre se pasa por todos lados y regala amor. En algún lugar leí que no te gustaba el yuri hard (y sino eras tú y leí cualquier cosa, lo siento D: ), así que me aventuré con estas dos, en algo tierno.

Para el contexto del fic me pasé algún tiempo escogiendo el lugar, porque no quería cualquier lugar. Como es Miyako quien aventura a Hikari a buscar algún paisaje lindo para practicar fotografía, mi creadora de tramas (Freyja :3) me dijo montañas o algún lugar paisajístico lindo. Me quedaron las montañas. Y no quería cualquier montaña XD Me puse a buscar, quería un clima frío, lindo, donde hubiera una ciudad bonita… Todas las montañas, montes, cordilleras que me salían eran del centro sur y sur de Japón. Hasta que se me ocurrió buscar en la isla de Hokkaido y di con el monte Hakodate y descubrí que tiene una vista preciosa de noche y es muy turístico por ello. Y me apreció una leyenda muy romántica, y dije, "listo, ya tengo el impulso".

Chia, espero que te guste.

Con amor, la traidora :C

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Bandai, Toei, Akiyoshi Hongo, etc., etc.)._

 **Nuestro corazón**

 **Capítulo único:** _La mejor vista del mundo_

Aquélla petición la había sorprendido a raudales. Su corazón, por algún motivo mágico, no paraba de latir y de bombear sangre a velocidades casi alarmantes. Pero a pesar de eso, no se sintió asustada, sino que un profundo sentimiento emergía en ella, como una tenue cascada que, despacio, va cayendo sobre el río.

¿Miyako sacando fotos? ¿Miyako entusiasmada por ir de viaje con ella a aprender fotografía? Parecía surrealista. Incluso se lo comentó a Taichi en la cena, y él no pareció sorprendido.

—Miyako es de las que se entusiasma mucho con cosas nuevas —efectivamente, la de pelo lila le había comentado que fue a una exposición de fotografía paisajística y quedó enamorada de las montañas que en ellas se retrataban. Le explicó con palabras tan bonitas lo fascinada que quedó y que tenía curiosidad por aprender a sacar fotos semejantes.

Hikari se mostró feliz, ya que Miyako era la que más la apoyaba en su pasión. Takeru y su hermano también le daban apoyo, pero Miyako tenía un ser tan especial que, lo negara o no, quedaba en primer lugar. La energía de Inoue siempre, ¡siempre! Había sido como un pilar en su vida, a pesar de no comentárselo a nadie. Probablemente sólo con Ken habría intercambiado un par de palabras acerca del asunto, pero porque él también consideraba a Miyako como una mujer fuera del común.

Era amor y pureza. Un toque de Sora, un toque de Mimi, pero brillaba con luz propia.

— ¿Estás tratando de que los fideos de iluminen con tu sonrisa o qué? —se burló su hermano, en la cena. Hikari se sonrojó e infló un poco las mejillas. Sus padres no comprendieron bien el chiste pues estaban charlando entre ellos de asuntos que poco nos conciernen. El mayor de los Yagami no paró de reír y, al beber un sorbo de agua, se atragantó. Fue la revancha de la menor ahora.

— ¡Te lo mereces por molestarme! —y le sacó la lengua, graciosa. Taichi también le sacó la lengua.

— ¿Piensan crecer algún día? —las palabras terminante del padre Yagami zanjó el duelo de lenguas de sus dos hijos, quienes volvieron a comer tranquilamente. La madre sólo se reía y estaba muy contenta de tener dos retoños de lo más enérgicos, ¡cómo debía ser un Yagami!

Los días venideros Hikari se la pasaba en la plaza principal de Odaiba charlando con Miyako acerca del viaje: ambas buscaban por internet y libros algún paisaje que les atrajera fotografiar. De preferencia, montañoso. La de lentes estaba que rebosaba de felicidad cuando dio con el paradero de sus sueños.

— ¡Hokkaido! —exclamó como una niña con ropa nueva. La castaña se extrañó.

— ¿Hokkaido? ¡Nos congelaremos! —estaban en pleno invierno. La isla superior que conformaba el país nipón era muy, muy fría durante la época invernal. Ya bastante tenían que sufrir con sus inviernos, pero…

—Mira el monte Hakodate, ¡tercera mejor vista nocturna del mundo! —exclamó leyendo una web que encontró, entusiasmada—. ¡Mira estas fotos! ¡Las luces, la ciudad! ¡Es preciosa! —Miyako, cuando estaba rebosante de alegría, no dejaba de emanar un brillo especial en sus ojos y sus mejillas se teñían de un rosado casi como si se hubiera maquillado.

¿Hikari negaría esos ojos? ¿Esa sonrisa? ¿Ese espíritu que le hacía estremecer y vibrar como si volara por el cielo? Se rió con ganas, dulcemente, y aceptó el viaje a Hokkaido.

Durante el fin de semana antes de partir (pues decidieron estar una semana allí), las dos estaban como locas. A Miyako era fácil verla emocionada: corría de un lado a otro por la casa, tenía toda la ropa tirada en la habitación porque no se decidía por cual llevarse, intentó contactarse con Hawkmon en el Mundo Digital para avisarle (pero no pudo y le imploró a Koushiro que lo hiciera), volvió loca a Iori, que lo visitaba seguido para preguntarle lo que él llamaba "tonterías" y a Daisuke también lo volvía loco por teléfono.

— ¡Deja de preguntar cosas de chicas! —Le reclamó el pelirrojo mientras sostenía el teléfono con su hombro derecho y jugaba a los videojuegos en su habitación—. ¡Vas ir de paseo con Hikari, no te vas a casar con ella! —bromeó.

Pero aquélla sutil e _inocente_ broma por parte de Motomiya la dejó sorprendida.

Y se puso a pensar. A pensar mucho…

Le cortó bruscamente el teléfono. Daisuke se quejó de ello al aire y Jun le recriminó que dejara de hablar solo como un loco, que ya había bastantes en esa familia.

— ¡Tú eres la primera! —vociferó y ambos Motomiya discutieron acaloradamente, como era habitual.

Miyako se encerró en la habitación, se tumbó en la cama y no dejó de pensar en Hikari.

¿Cuántas veces pensaba en ella al día? No se había dado cuenta, pero todos los días había un rinconcito en su mente para la dulce portadora del emblema de la luz. Se llevó una mano al pecho: ¿latía así su corazón cuando pensaba en Hikari? ¿Cómo no se había percatado de ello? Era un sentimiento completamente distinto al que sentía por Mimi, Sora o incluso por Ken… Se sentó y sacó su celular: _estaba viendo sus fotos…_

Ladeó la cabeza.

— ¡Daisuke idiota! —gritó a los cuatro vientos, pero se sentía extrañamente feliz. Y acomodó toda la ropa y demás, y cerró la valija. Su familia se sorprendió que ya hubiera hecho la maleta antes de salir de viaje (eran incontables las veces en las que Miyako dejaba ésta tarea para último momento. Sus hermanos daban prueba de ello).

Por fin, el lunes por la mañana llegó y acordaron encontrarse temprano. Iban a viajar en tren, sería un viaje largo pero fructífero. Hikari le había conseguido una cámara acorde para que practicara y llevaba la suya propia. Sus amigos vinieron a saludarlas y Daisuke no paró de molestar a Miyako hasta que se subió al transporte. Iori suspiró de una manera tan rara cuando las veía partir que Ichijouji se mostró algo curioso.

—Miyako _no me dejó vivir_ estos días —se le veían sus ojeras—. Venía casa cada media hora a preguntar cosas… Ya no podía más… —él era tan cordial que no quería lastimarla, pero si hubiera seguido, probablemente la hubiera reprendido.

—Miyako no deja vivir a nadie, aunque mi hermana es peor —Ken lo retó por decir algo así de la pobre Miyako que sólo estaba feliz de salir de viaje con su mejor amiga.

Aunque Ichijouji sonrió dulcemente para sus adentros. La joven Inoue lo había llamado poco después de hablar con Daisuke y de hacer sus maletas. Le mandó un mensaje por D-Terminal mientras el tren se iba. (No era ya muy moderno, pero a él le gustaba usarlo).

 _Diviértete y sé sincera contigo. Sé feliz. No olvides que el amor y la pureza son tu mayor virtud._

— ¿Ah? —se extrañó al oír el pitido de su aparato cuando encontraron sus asientos en el tren. Sus ojos castaños dieron con el D-Terminal y quedó sorprendida. Hikari, al lado suyo preguntó qué ocurría y en seguida cerró el transmisor, para que no viera el mensaje—. ¡Ah! ¡Ése Daisuke! Manda… saludos —Yagami sólo sonrió y se acomodó frente a ella. Ambas estaban al lado de la ventana, así que podían ver tranquilamente el paisaje, donde mayormente, había nieve…

Durante el transcurso del viaje, Hikari le dio una clase rápida del manejo de la cámara, de conceptos básicos de fotografía que debía tener en cuenta y el consejo más importante:

—Diviértete —qué curioso, pensó Miyako y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a Hikari, ¡Ken le había dicho lo mismo! La castaña sintió cómo se aceleraba lentamente su corazón al ver esa sonrisa plena. Desvió sus rojizos ojos a la ventana: quedó maravillada a medida que el tren avanzaba hacia su destino. Nunca había ido a Hokkaido y mucho menos se imaginó yendo _por y con Miyako._

Llegaron sobre el ocaso. Ambas bajaron sus respectivas valijas y buscaron juntas el hotel que habían reservado. Inoue se perdió en seguida, pero una pueblerina las guió por buen camino y encontraron el lugar.

De pronto, Miyako giró hacia atrás y sonrió de oreja a oreja:

— ¡Hikari, Hikari! —exclamó y la tomó de la mano, sin pensarlo—. ¡Mira qué hermoso! ¿No te dije yo que era la tercera vista más hermosa del planeta? ¡Qué luces, qué colores! —y sacó la cámara, pero la otra la frenó, diciéndole que aún le faltaba practicar si quería tomar buenas fotos. Miyako infló las mejillas y guardó el aparato, frustrada. ¡Hikari comenzó a reír! Era tan graciosa, tan infantil y tan dulce.

Dejaron sus cosas y se dedicaron a pasear por la ciudad, llena de turistas y nativos. Fueron a cenar, juntas, y lo primero que hizo la de lentes fue sacar una libreta pequeña y empezar a escribir. Le explicó que estaba armando "la guía" de esa semana.

—Mañana iremos a la Iglesia Ortodoxa, al otro día iremos al cabo, y al día siguiente…

—Ay, Miyako, ¿por qué no improvisamos? —le espetó Yagami—. Las mejores tomas de la vida se consiguen sin pensar —la otra quedó sorprendida ante esas palabras espontáneas, y no tardó mucho en cerrar la libreta, sonreír y aceptar la magnífica propuesta.

La ciudad que cernía al monte Hakodate era preciosa:la de cabello lila sacaba fotos a troche y moche y Hikari tuvo que enseñarle que la cantidad no va en proporción de la calidad. Debía aprender a saber qué quería fotografiar y que no era cosa de disparar a cada centímetro que caminaba. A Miyako le costó entenderlo, pues se fascinaba hasta con el mísero movimiento pendular de una hoja marrón a punto de desprenderse de un árbol. No era que a Hikari le molestara que retratara esos momentos, pero debía prender a encontrar los especiales.

—De todas formas —le dijo al segundo día, mientras visitaban un antiguo convento—, lo "especial" es algo que se aprende sobre la marcha.

—Pero, Hikari, tus fotos… ¿Cómo decirlo? Tienen una cualidad que no todos tienen —en ése momento, Miyako capturó una pareja mientras reía. Al ver el resultado, quedó contenta. Y su maestra también.

—Ése tipo de "especial" digo —Miyako la miró, sin comprender—. Lo especial, al menos por la práctica que ya llevo, se encuentra en aquéllas cosas que nos mueven adentro —y llevó una mano a su corazón y cerró los ojos: Hikari, la mística Hikari se dejaba pintar por los rayos del sol… —. Como si… ¡Como si siempre hicieras una Jogress!

¿Una Jogress? Oh, ¡esa sensación era difícil de olvidar! Tenía doce, lo recordaba, fue en el Mundo Digital, su corazón se unió al de Hikari y de ése mismo momento, supo que quería oírlo latir a cada instante, aunque no supiera bien por qué. Miyako se llevó también una mano al pecho, ilusionada. Si sacar una foto era como hacer una Jogress con ella, ¡pues entonces sacaría tantas fotos como su corazón latiera!

Hikari le enseñó los mejores ángulos: los tercios en una fotografía, las diagonales, las luces, las sombras, todo lo que ayudaba a componer bien. Ya llegando al cuarto día, Miyako no se aprendía con facilidad todos los tecnicismos, pero Hikari la animó y le dijo que no era fácil aprenderlo de teoría, que se necesitaba mucha práctica. Y ella estaba recién empezando, así que no debía frustrarse.

Pero lo cierto es que _sí_ se frustraba: ¿por qué no podía tener fotos tan lindas como Hikari? A comparación de Yagami, ella era bastante torpe y le costaba sacarse el hábito de sacar a cuanta cosa le llamara la atención, sin medir nada. Y eso que Hikari le prohibió usar la cámara en automático, sino, ¿cómo iba a aprender? Y la vigilaba en ése aspecto, porque habían pasado tres ocasiones en donde la perilla se movió a automático y la castaña la reprendió, a pesar de la excusas de Inoue.

Pero se divertían a raudales. Hikari era muy selectiva para sacar fotos y ya manejaba su cámara como una casi experta. Incluso tenía dos lentes más para captar mejor los ángulos.

—Ay, no es justo, ¡yo no puedo acercarme tanto!

Hikari rió.

—Una cámara no te hace fotógrafa —explicó esa tarde mientras estaban en el frío monte Hakodate, esperando la caída de la noche, la vista panorámica y las grandes luces de la ciudad que, poco a poco, iban encendiéndose—. Miyako, por ahí no lo has notado, pero la gran virtud de un artista, no importa la rama que sea, es su _sensibilidad_ y _sorpresa_ —la mirada dulce que le dedicó a Miyako hizo a ésta última sonrojar levemente, y no por el frío, precisamente—. Y tú te sorprendes por todo y encuentras belleza donde nadie la ve, ¡eso es algo admirable! —Y luego pareció acercarse más a Miyako y la abrazó más fuerte del brazo—. Siempre admiré esa maravillosa alma que tienes —aquello lo dijo más despacito, para que sólo la de lentes oyera.

 _Si seguía así… La luz iba a ser tocada totalmente por un amor muy puro. Y muy intenso._

Miyako sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza, también.

— ¡Estoy feliz de viajar contigo! ¡Gracias por enseñarme tantas cosas fotográficas, aunque no las aplique bien!

—Ya te lo dije, hay que practicar un montón, Miyako —replicó enérgica. Pronto, las dos sucumbieron al espectáculo nocturno… Y la de lentes y no paró de sacar fotos por un instante, hasta que luego se dio cuenta de que no era así como tenía que hacer las cosas y decidió aplicar un poco la teoría de su mentora: acomodó bien el foco, obturó mejor y usó el flash. Le mostró el resultado a la castaña. Ésta quedó pensativa—. Las tomas nocturnas son muy complicadas —lo decía ella que tenía un flash más preparado y una mejor cámara—. Hasta a mí se me complican —y le compartió el resultado.

— ¡Por algo eres mi maestra fotógrafa! —exclamó—. ¡Es una toma muy linda!

Yagami, simplemente sonrió.

Estuvieron varias horas. Miyako logró unas cuantas tomas aceptables y Hikari estaba orgullosa de ella. Aunque a veces, se le olvidaban algunas lecciones y sacaba como si no hubiera un mañana, y no tenía que hacerlo.

Por algún motivo, verla tan entusiasta, tan alegre y tan viva, le provocaba a Hikari mil sensaciones sin nombre dentro de la inmensa luz que ella era incapaz de nombrar. Miyako era la estrella más brillante que vio, sin duda. Se la quedó viendo un rato largo mientras intentaba sacar una foto de una pareja extranjera con un manejo de inglés bastante bueno.

Inoue le pidió que a la otra noche fueran a las termas. Tenía harta curiosidad por conocerlas. Hikari sólo sonrió y le dijo que no trajeran las cámaras, de lo contrario, podrían arruinarse con el vapor y el calor propio del lugar. Así que para la otra noche prepararon sus cosas y fueron, simplemente, a relajarse: nada de fotos, lecciones, configuraciones de cámara y uso de diagonales y tercios.

Al llegar al lugar, pidieron una fuente termal sólo para ellas, así podían estar cómodas y tranquilas. Ya habían cenado y eran más de las ocho de la noche, lo que hacía que el lugar estuviera no tan poblado. La encargada les indicó el lugar, dónde guardar su ropa y si querían quedarse a pasar la noche en el lugar por un módico precio.

Cuando intercambiaron miradas, por algún motivo, ambas se sintieron nerviosas, pero Miyako tomó las riendas de la situación y le dijo a la casadera que sí, que querían pasar la noche allí. Hikari la tomó con fuerza de uno de los brazos luego de que la empleada les indicara su habitación.

— ¿Estás segura que quieres pasar la noche aquí?

— ¡Claro! ¿No te entusiasman las aguas termales, la relajación y una noche tranquila? —respondió enérgica. Hikari dibujó una sonrisa.

Ambas se dirigieron a la recámara, había dos futones preparados en el suelo, bastante cómodos, una vista preciosa con un ventanal grande y un armario donde guardar las ropas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó la de pelo lila, mientras se iba desvistiendo para ponerse una simple yukata. Hikari estaba dada vuelta, algo tensa. Tenía el corazón que le latía a mil por hora y unos nervios incontrolables, ¿qué le estaba pasando? _¿Qué estaba ocultando?_ Lo sabía y no quería aceptarlo.

—S-sí, debo tener algo de frío —Miyako le puso una yukata encima, gentilmente. Aquello sólo la hizo sorprenderse y sentirse más que feliz.

—Si quieres no nos metemos al agua y volvemos a nuestro hotel…

— ¡No! —exclamó Yagami, girándose para verla: cual no fue la sorpresa de Miyako al verla tan sonrojada. Enseguida se asustó y pensó que tenía fiebre, recordaba que Takeru había comentado en alguna oportunidad que Hikari era propensa a enfermarse seguido, a pesar de estar más saludable con el correr de los años. Inoue se preocupó tanto que Hikari le pidió que se calmara—. No estoy enferma, ¡te lo aseguro! —dijo, sonriente—. Gracias por preocuparte —le tomó de las manos—. Vamos a las termas, ¡tú estabas tan emocionada la otra noche por venir!

Ambas sonrieron. Miyako sintió una punzada agradable en la boca de su estómago. ¿Era bueno, verdad? Estaba intentado descifrar el origen de ése _amor_ que la unía siempre a Hikari, recordando las palabras de Ken, mientras mantenía una conversación agradable con ella al ponerse la yukata. Decidieron cambiarse cada una en una esquina, se sentían _avergonzadas._

 _¿Por qué debería estarlo?_ , se preguntó Miyako mientras dejaba toda su ropa sobre un mesada. Vio que Hikari se aproximaba y dejaba sus prendas al lado de las suyas. Parecían cruzar sus miradas un momento y Hikari la tomó de la mano.

— ¡Vamos! —exclamó y ambas fueron hasta las termas, sin olvidarse de tomar un par de toallas.

Fue una corriente eléctrica lo que recorrió el cuerpo de cada una ante aquél leve contacto de sus manos. Era una sensación más, mucho más fuerte que hacer una Jogress. Miyako no dejaba de sonreír y Hikari tampoco.

Corrieron las cortinas y notaron que la fuente que pidieron estaba recubierta, por el techo, con una campana de plástico duro. La de ojos castaños leyó un anuncio colgado en una pared:

— _En épocas de bajas temperaturas, ofrecemos a nuestros clientes la comodidad de disfrutar las termas con protección al clima invernal exterior, recubriendo las mismas con una capa de plástico que…_ ¡Vaya, qué considerados! —efectivamente, no se sentía el frío. Y mientras pudieran disfrutar de esas aguas, podían apreciar el encantador paisaje de la noche.

Hikari se sentía como en un cuento de hadas: sus ojos rojizos parecieron brillar, como si un hada llenara su ser de magia. Giró a ver a Miyako y le preguntó si no era el paisaje más hermoso que había visto.

En ése momento, al ver su mirada y su sonrisa, _lo supo._

 _Supo qué clase de amor sentía._

Miyako también le sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza. Hikari notó el corazón de la otra latiendo con muchísima fuerza.

—Tú eres el paisaje más hermoso que vi.

Yagami quedó helada ante esas palabras. Abrió sus ojos, llenos de magia, como dos platos y se sonrojó levente. Correspondió con suavidad al abrazo de su _compañera._

Se quitaron las yukatas en una habitación contigua a la de la fuente (cada una por separado) y Hikari fue la primera en meterse al agua: ¡la sensación del agua caliente recorriendo su cuerpo era tan relajante! Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esa paz tan hermosa que hacía sentirla tan viva…

Y, entonces, _la vio._

Con el cabello atado en un rodete, sin los lentes y sin ninguna prenda, caminaba con pasos graciosos y fue metiéndose al agua, a su lado.

— ¡Uh! —Exclamó contenta, Inoue—. ¿No es genial? ¡Se siente deliciosa el agua! —Hikari asintió. Miyako alzó la cabeza y vio el precioso paisaje de la noche—. ¡Y con ésta vista! Me quedaría a vivir aquí toda la vida —se acomodó y se relajó con los ojos cerrados.

Ambas permanecieron así un rato largo. Hasta que Miyako rompió el silencio.

—Ah, Hikari —dijo acercándose más a ella (cada una estaba en la punta) —. Lo siento, no me contuve y traje la cámara —sacó la lengua, pícara. La otra suspiró, con algo de fastidio y la reprendió, como una maestra a un alumno que incumplió su tarea—. ¡Pero no la traje para sacar fotos _dentro_ de las termas!

— ¿Y entonces para qué la trajiste? —quiso saber, con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿No viste la ventana de la habitación? ¡Es preciosa! ¡Quiero sacarle fotos! —y estiró los brazos, emocionada. Pero la otra no parecía tan convencida: le empezó a explicar las dificultades que iba a tener—. Pero, tú eres mi mentora estos días, ¿por qué no me das una mano? —pidió.

Hikari se hizo la difícil.

—No lo sé —respondió.

— ¡Por favor!

La distancia entre ellas se había acortado muchísimo. Prácticamente, estaban pegadas la una a la otra. Hikari notó el cuerpo de Miyako rozar el suyo, a pesar de la densidad del agua, lo que la hizo poner algo incómoda. Miyako siguió pidiéndole que la ayudara a sacar buenas tomas cuando salieran de las aguas.

Y Hikari, lanzó una carcajada.

— ¡Ya basta, Miyako! Eres muy convincente, ¡claro que te voy a ayudar! —Miyako se sentía tan feliz _que le dio un beso en la mejilla._

Eso había sido tan espontáneo que sorprendió hasta a Inoue.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó avergonzada.

Cada una volvió a la punta de la fuente. Pero Miyako suspiró, se armó de valor y volvió a acercarse a Hikari, con sus ojos castaños llenos de energía.

—Hikari, ¿sabes por qué quería venir al monte Hakodate? —La castaña negó, pero sentía a su corazón casi a punto de estallar—. Hay… Una leyenda que me cautivó y quería saber si se volvería real al venir aquí contigo —relajó su semblante—. Dicen que si encuentras _tu corazón_ en el monte, tu amor florecerá para siempre.

Yagami quedó sorprendida ante esa leyenda que en su vida había oído hablar. ¿Miyako estaba buscando una _pareja?_

— ¿Encontraste… tu corazón? —preguntó, algo entristecida, por ahí Miyako se había enamorado de algún turista, ¡es que era tan parlanchina y se enamoraba con tanta facilidad! Aquello la deprimió un poco. Y se acentuó cuando Miyako asintió, con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Ya veo…

Miyako se apoyó en su hombro.

—No seas tonta —reprendió con una sonrisa nerviosa. _Tenía que ser honesta, ¡esa era su virtud!_ —. Mi corazón está… ligado al tuyo, así que al sentir tu corazón, encontré el mío. Y lo confirmé aquí.

Se hizo un profundo e inmenso silencio en el cual ninguna de las dos pudo decir palabra alguna. Hikari sintió que la garganta se le cerraba, que su presión sanguínea subía hasta quién sabe dónde y su _felicidad_ estaba en el punto máximo de ebullición.

 _¿Era cierto lo que oía? ¿Miyako estaba… confesándosele?_ ¿No era un sueño? ¿No era una ilusión producto del calor, como aquél suave beso en su mejilla de hace un rato? Sonrió sin darse cuenta, la abrazó con suavidad por los hombros sin darse cuenta, la miró y Miyako también lo hizo. Se rieron juntas, se amaron juntas, entre esas aguas tibias y la noche fría de afuera que las envolvía como el escenario de su obra de amor. ¡Qué recién empezaba!

—Cuando me dijiste que sacar fotos era como hacer una Jogress —empezó Miyako, susurrándole—, me sentí _feliz._ Porque cuando mi corazón se unía al tuyo, ¡siempre deseé que se mantuviera así!

—Yo también, Miyako…

El beso fue inmediato. Fue veloz, algo torpe, suave y lleno de sensaciones únicas. Parecían dos niñas con un mundo nuevo por explorar. Estaban tan rebosantes de felicidad que no sabían qué hacer con ella. Luego de aquél beso, se quedaron allí, abrazadas, entre el agua cálida y el frío del exterior que no se sentía.

En determinado punto, Miyako propuso de ir a la habitación, no sólo por el tema de las fotos, sino porque ya se estaban arrugando.

Siguieron sintiendo ése pudor que las invadía. Intentaron no verse, pero ir tomadas de las manos fue algo que no pudieron evitar. Miyako, en un arranque de alegría, quiso ponerle la yukata a la castaña. Ésta se negó, diciendo que podía sola. Al final, la pelo lila ganó, como si realmente hubiera participado de algún concurso y hubiera salido airosa. La otra sólo suspiró.

 _Pero estaban felices. No como si se hubieran sacado un peso de encima, sino, como si realmente el sincerarse las había hecho más ligeras._

Se quedaron hasta bien entrada en la noche sacando fotos. Casi ninguna salió bien y eso frustró un poco a Inoue. Hikari le dio ánimos mientras la encontraba adorable verla renegar con la cámara. Se fueron a dormir y el viaje siguió…

La última noche, no deseaban irse. No deseaban volver. No tenían miedo de enfrentarse al mundo (Hikari sólo un poco, pero Miyako la contuvo y le dio ánimos), ¡querían seguir disfrutando ésos paisajes, ésas aventuras fotográficas, ver las vistas, reír y tomar chocolate juntas!

Habían unido las dos camas de la habitación. Al menos, para dormir más calientes y más juntas. Ésa noche sería la última. Por la tarde del otro día el tren de regreso a Odaiba las esperaba.

Hikari se puso el pijama y se recostó. A su lado, Miyako vestía igual, pero de un modelo distinto. Quitó las frazadas y las sábanas y se hundió con ellas en la cama. La luz del velador aún estaba prendida.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Comentó entre risas, la castaña mientras veía a la otra acurrucarse más hacia ella—. ¿Tienes tanto frío? —se abrazaron—. Gracias por éste viaje…

— ¿Qué dices? —replicó Miyako, pegándose más suavemente a ella—. ¡Nuestro viaje recién empieza! ¡Niñas elegidas, vamos! —bromeó, como si fueran al Mundo Digital. Lo cierto es que ambas ya estaban yendo al Mundo del Amor. Hikari no paró de reír y Miyako le robó un beso, ya no era tan torpe como la noche de las termas, sino algo más fresco y más dulce. Se sintieron felices de poder ir avanzado—. Cuando lleguemos a casa… Hay que hablar.

—Lo sé —dijo Hikari con el semblante algo caído, pero al ver los ojos de la otra se alegró en seguida—. Quiero ésta última noche dormir así, a tu lado…

Los besos parecían adquirir otro color. Las camas unidas no parecían ser cómodas, así que Miyako invitó a Hikari a la suya, de esa forma estarían más juntas.

— ¿Estás cómoda? —preguntó Miyako.

— ¡Te preocupes mucho! —respondió la otra, riendo. Inoue infló las mejillas y le giró la cabeza—. Hey, no te enojes —y, aventurándose con algo de temor, le besó la mejilla. Miyako pareció feliz y depositó un beso algo más pasional en los labios de Yagami, sorprendiéndola—. Mh… Miyako, ¡no vayas tan rápido! —pidió, algo asustada.

—L-lo siento —se quedaron viendo la una a la otra.

Miyako la abrazó. Notó que Hikari temblaba un poco.

— ¿Puedo acariciarte? —le susurró.

¿Qué podía responderle?

—No te quiero lastimar —dijo la cabello lila, acariciando su mejilla, suavemente. Hikari la besó.

Algo en ellas crecía. Algo que no podían nombrar. ¿Amor? ¿Qué clase de amor? ¿Qué faceta, qué vórtice del mismo? Ambas sintieron un inmenso cosquilleo que les recorría el cuerpo ante aquellos besos cada más más pronunciados. ¿Qué debían hacer? ¿Cómo seguir? Miyako estaba atolondrada y Hikari muerta de nervios. Lo primero que se le ocurrió a Inoue fue desabotonar, lentamente, la camisa de Yagami, no mucho, sólo un poco. Un poquito. Había visto su cuerpo anteriormente, pero nunca lo había observado _así._

Hikari estaba tensa. Y no era así como Miyako quería verla. Se preocupó y la abrazó. Se dijeron palabras dulces. Había un fuego dentro de ellas que querían sacar, pero no sabían cómo. Miyako se arriesgó: besó el cuello de la otra, con lentitud, y Hikari se aferró a la cintura de la otra. Ahogaba sonidos en su cabello lila con aroma a frambuesa. Pronto, Yagami pareció distenderse. _Si estaba con Miyako, ¡nada debía lastimarla!_

Se miraron un momento. La de ojos castaños pronunció un beso y sus manos, veloces, acariciaron la suave piel de la otra mujer bajo la camisa del pijama. Hikari ahogó un suspiró.

— ¿Estás incómoda?

La castaña negó con la cabeza. Las torpes manos de Miyako avanzaban con pudor: ése tacto le agradaba mucho, pero Hikari se acobardó al avanzar cuando sus pequeñas manos traspasaron la tela del pijama de Inoue.

—No sé cómo… —susurró Hikari—. Comportarme —le acarició el rostro—. _Soy toda una inexperta, lo lamento…_

Miyako empezó a reír.

— ¡Tonta! ¡Yo también lo soy! —y le dio suaves besos en el cuello y en la comisura de su pecho—. _¡Estar contigo es un sueño!_

El amor que se daban, la pasión que en ellas crecía como un árbol de flores eternas, las guiaba. La de lentes era aún torpe al tocar, pero las sensaciones que provocaba en su pareja era imposibles de ser descritas. Ésa fue su primera noche de amor. La primera de muchas otras.

En ése viaje encontraron su más profunda conexión y sus más profundos deseos hechos realidad: _¡ser felices!_

OoOoO

e_e Mi intención era hacer un lemmon completo. Pero soy muy sentimentalista y me cuesta horrores escribir una escena sexual sin sentimientos románticos, cursis, y demás cosas rosadas de por medio. Indistintamente de lo quiénes sean los personajes que tienen relaciones.

Chia, ¡la reina perver! No he llegado a la expectativa, lo siento D: Sentía que si seguía escribiendo la escena sexual, todo el sentimentalismo se iba a pique, y no me gusta escribir a lo chabacano, ¡porque siempre consideré a una relación sexual como otra manera de amar!

Prometo para otra oportunidad animarme a más. Espero que te haya gustado, sino, bueno, ya sabes. Me pegas (¿?)

Agregué un poquito de interacción de hermandad porque sé que te gustan mucho! :'D

¡Un abrazo! Y gracias por leer a quién se ha animado :)


End file.
